The present invention relates to a multi-media tray or container useful for storing and organizing different types of media, preferably, media for use with computers. At the present, there exists several types of commonly used media for use in personal computers. One is commonly known as the 5 1/4 inch diskette or a "floppy disk." Another is a mini data cartridge. Yet another is a CD-ROM optical disk or compact disk which is stored in a container that is slightly wider and thicker than a floppy disk. Finally, another type is a 3 1/2 inch type diskette. The designation of each diskette relates to its width.
In the past, the prevalence of computers that required the use of 5 1/4 inch diskettes resulted in a proliferation of trays or containers useful for storing and organizing those types of diskettes. However, with the recent advent of computers that use media other than the 5 1/4 inch diskette, there is a need for a container that will store these types of media. Moreover, many computer users now have more than one disk drive for their computer so that they are able to use any combination of the above-described media. Accordingly, there is a need for a multi-media container that will store and organize all or any combination of these different types of media in a single container. The multi-media tray of the present invention solves this need.